Bubbling
by Beau Bomb Babes
Summary: This was not how Roxas wanted to spend his vacation. AU. Next life. AkuRoku


If Roxas' fantasy vacation excluded one thing it would be the creepy red-haired lifeguard stalking him across the beach. He, along with his brother, his brother's boyfriend, and their cousins, had decided to take a week long vacation to the sunny beaches of the Hawaiian Islands. Thus far he'd found himself stalked, cornered, molested, and (almost) raped by the lanky lifeguard who seemed to have an unsettling obsession with him. The only thing keeping him from getting the man fired (and possibly taken into custody and sent to a psychiatric ward) was his impenetrable sense of pride.

So, for the first three days of his would be fantasy vacation, he endured the redhead and kept his mouth shut about the eerie lifeguard.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

"Roxas come on!"

Roxas looked up from his book to glare disapprovingly at his obtrusive brother (Who, despite the fact that he was Roxas' identical twin, must have been adopted because they were absolutely nothing alike.) and threw the nearest light weight object at his head.

"I told you I'm not going out."

"Come on, you promised you would go cliff diving with Riku and me if I bought you lunch. I bought you lunch so you're going."

The blonde grunted, and flinging his book across the room to land atop his suitcase, pulled himself out of his all too comfortable bed to amble after his brother out of the room. He slid on his sandals at the door and tossed a glare to Sora's sliver-haired freak of a boyfriend who was waiting for them in the hallway outside of their hotel room.

"I hate you both."

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

Fifteen minutes later Roxas found himself standing at the edge of a cliff over looking one of the island's main beaches. Looking down he swore the cliff was much higher than the twenty foot drop it was supposed to be. He turned his head and glared, hard, at his twin who gave him a dazzlingly bright smile in return and a thumbs up. Roxas was not amused.

"Forget it. This is stupid."

Sora simply pouted and pat his shoulder encouragingly.

"Awe. Don't worry Rox, it's perfectly safe. Watch, I'll go first."

And he did. Roxas watched, horror struck, as his brother took a running leap from their perch on the cliff and plummeted to the ocean below, followed a moment later by his boyfriend Riku. They surfaced a moment later and Sora smiled up at his brother.

"See? Now come on. Don't be a weenie."

Roxas groaned and tossed his head back, staring heavenward and scowling for all he was worth at what ever god seemed to hate him that day. He was crouching to jump after a moment and a gull squawked behind him. The blonde lost his balance, his left foot catching on a rock, and tumbled over the side of the cliff. His back smacked20painfully against the water below him and the tides pulled him under and drug him against the rock wall beside him. Shocked and in pain, Roxas opened his mouth to scream and received a lungful of saltwater in return. He heard his brother shout something through the water as arms wound around his torso as he was pulled to the surface. He back ached and his lungs burned as he gasped for breath and clung to his rescuer. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a blur of red hovering above him.

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

When Roxas opened his eyes he found himself laying on his side in his bed back in the hotel room he was sharing with his brother. After further examination he also discovered that his back had been thoroughly bandaged and there were painkillers on his nightstand along with a glass of water.

"Yeah, thought you might need those."

The blonde turned his head and blinked up at the redhead hovering above him. He swatted halfheartedly at the man before taking the pills from the table and popping them into his mouth. He took the glass at well and sipped lightly at its contents.

"Thanks."

The creepy, tall, lanky, stalker of a lifeguard seemed to take Roxas' gratitude as an invitation and sat on the bed beside him.

"Yup. Anytime."

The blonde scotched away a bit and looked warily at his companion.

"You're creepy. Why are you in my room?"

The lifeguard simply grinned and ruffled Roxas' sun bleached hair.

"Because your brother was going crazy because you fell off a cliff and I thought you would rather wake up to my beautiful face than his horrid screeching."

Roxas eyed him a bit more and sunk back into his pillow.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Well that, and I simply couldn't resist finally getting the opportunity to meet you, Roxas."

The blond flung himself to the other side of his bed at the sound of his name and held his glass of water in front of him as if it were a shield.

"Relax, I heard your brother call you Roxas. I'm not that creepy. Names Axel by the way."

Axel winked at him then a flopped onto his side on the bed. Roxas, placated for the moment relaxed, reaching over the other man to put his water back on the table and curled up on his side to sleep his pains away. As he drifted back into the calming state of dreaming, he felt Axel turn and throw an arm around his waist, pulling the blonde back against his chest.

"Why do you always forget me Roxas?"

XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO

Well, there you have it. Gift fic for Forcible, she is welcome to continue this if she so pleases, but I know I'm pretty much finished working with it. However, if I am randomly inspired to continue, I may. One-shot for now though. Hope you enjoyed it.

With Love,  
Spink


End file.
